


This Is Getting Old

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Minor for Shades of GrayA tag for Shades of Gray.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

This Is Getting Old

##  This is Getting Old

##### Written by PHO   


  


**EPILOGUE for _Shades of Gray_**

Okay. I'll be the first to admit that saving the world has its perks, foremost of which is having a world to come back to. Closely followed by the respect of your peers, the adoration of the masses, television interviews with the national press, book deals, the ticker tape parade in... Oh, wait. That's right. It's a secret. Have to settle for the respect of my peers. Except... I don't even have that. Not after that _assignment_ as a traitor. Oh, my team's trying to forgive me. I think. And I'm a hero to the Nox, the Tollan and the Asgard. So why do I still feel like something's missing? Like I'm not really trusted? No longer appreciated? No longer needed? It's been weeks since... Don't go there, O'Neill. Damn, this is getting old. 

"Colonel, do you have anything else to add?" 

Hmmm, what? "Oh, no sir. All in a day's work. Just doing our job, sir." Ooops. Hammond's giving me the famous 'is there something I should know about here, Colonel?' glare. I _really_ hope I've managed to put on the patented O'Neill 'No. No, sir. Nothing at all. Everything's just peachy, sir.' look. 

He's looking a little suspicious but... "All right. SG-1, you're on stand-down for forty-eight hours. Dismissed." 

Gee. A weekend. How nice. Wonder what day it is anyhow? Damn, never being sure what day it is, or for that matter, if it's even day at all, can get old. 

"Jack?" 

Huh? Where the heck? Oh, by the door. When _did_ my team leave the table? "Yes, Daniel?" 

"Is something wrong? You look a little distracted." 

Think of something quick, O'Neill. Carter's looking concerned and even Teal'c is looking, well like Teal'c. Whatever _that_ means. But he'll wait for an answer forever, if that's what it takes. "No. Just thinking. But don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my reputation." 

"No one would believe us, Jack. What'd you do, forget how much you bet on the Black Hawks again?" 

Smart ass scientist. Forget one little bet, and he... never mind. "Actually, yes." 

Carter's grin as she leaves tells me she's buying. 

Now she's gonna say it... 'Have a good evening, sir.' 

"Have a good evening, sir." 

See! Knew it. Always polite. That's Carter to a tee. Even when I blasted her feelings to smithereens in front of just about anyone who matters, she was still... polite. But is she even more polite than she was before? I'm just not sure, and that feeling is getting really old. 

"Perhaps if you were to attempt to achieve Kelnoreem, your memory would improve, O'Neill." 

I wonder if he's kidding. It's really tough to tell with a Jaffa. "Uh, thanks, Teal'c. I'll keep that in mind." There's that same old little nod again as he leaves. But is it the same? Is it my imagination or is there something different about it since I came back? Wonder if it really means good-bye, or if it's the Jaffa equivalent of 'up yours, sucker.'? Yep, not sure... again. Old. Very old. 

Well, two down, one to go. "Got any plans for our down-time, Daniel?" 

Whoa, is that a blush? Yep, bet he's gonna watch a special on the History Channel or the Learning Channel or..." 

"Actually, yes, Jack, but it's on the Arts  & Entertainment Channel, so..." 

I knew that. Better give my same old response or I might, shudder, have to watch it with him. Whatever _it_ is. "Ick, how can you watch that... stuff?" 

"It's better than hockey." 

"Nothing is better than hockey." 

"Uh. Right. I'll just be... going." 

Please don't pause by the door. Dammit, Daniel! That 'one hand on the door frame, one foot out the door, almost outta here, but not sure you should leave' thing is definitely getting old. Just what I did _not_ want to see. Maybe if I pretend he's not here? 

"Uh, Jack?" 

"What? You still here, Daniel?" 

"You sure you don't want --" 

"Positive, Daniel." I smile, reassuringly, but it's obvious, he's not reassured. I _think_ he's forgiven me for ripping our friendship apart, but with Daniel, who can ever be sure. I wish I knew. This not knowing is getting old. Ah. There's that finger... the one that says 'I have something else to say.' But, this time, his mouth opens, then closes and he leaves. 

Finally, alone in the briefing room. I'll give them a few minutes to catch the elevator, then I'll leave. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll be able to get off base without running into too many people. Maybe... I should have retired. 

"Oh, Colonel. Good, you're still here." 

Uh oh. Hammond wants something. I can smell it. The last time he wanted something... don't go there, Jack! 

"Yes, sir. Still here, enjoying the view." Lame, Jack, real lame. The 'gate is being refurbished, so the 'gate room's looking a little rough. Maybe that'll go over his head. 

"Yes, well..." 

Good. He missed it. 

"Dr. Fraiser's looking for you. Seems your post-mission physical turned up something unusual." 

HUH? "She said I was fine." 

"I'm not the doctor, Colonel. Just report to the infirmary... before you stand down." 

"Yes, sir." I walk away, ignoring the urge to argue. Now what? Probably some stupid test went wrong, and vampirilla wants more blood. God, this gets old! Shit, not fair, Jack. Doc's pulled our asses out of the fire more times than I can count. Just go to the infirmary, Jack. Don't think about why. 

At least it's close. Somebody, somewhere was actually thinking for a change when they put the infirmary so close to the gate room. Or was that an accident? 

WHAM! Ouch. Didn't mean to hit the doors that hard. "Doc?" 

"SURPRISE!" 

Oh my God! It looks like most of the SGC is here. "What the..." 

"Just a little celebration, Colonel." Carter's talking as she walks toward me, holding out a cup of... punch? 

"C..Celebration?" Dammit, I do _not_ stutter. When did the cup end up in _my_ hand? 

"A hero party." Teal'c looks satisfied with that description, but I'm afraid I don't know what that means. 

"More like a 'we're all sorry we thought you were an ass and we thank you for saving the earth, one more time' party." Daniel's grinning like a jackass chewing briars. "But that wouldn't fit on the cake." 

Cake? The thought no sooner flits through my brain, than Doc Fraiser pushes out a cart... ouch, one of her carts... with a huge sheet cake, decorated with the Stargate, the Earth and the symbols for the Nox, the Tollans and the Asgards. 

"I..I" I don't, dammit, stutter. "I don't understand." 

A beefy hand lands on my shoulder. Hammond. When did he... Oh, he's talking. 

"...son said. You've gone above and beyond the call of duty in service to your country, and your world. Commendations and medals are fine, but we..." He sweeps his hand to encompass all these _people_ watching, "...thought you needed to know that _we_ appreciate you." 

This is... amazing. Simply amazing. I do _not_ have tears in my eyes. It's just a little cold. But damn! Every department at the SGC is represented. I thought... 

"This is a surprise. A big surprise. Thank you. Uh..." Damn. What do I say now? 

"Cut the cake, Jack." 

Right. Cake. "Anyone got a scalpel?" 

"Funny, Colonel. Very funny." Dr. Fraiser's only half-frowning as she hands me a large kitchen knife. In a matter of minutes, the cake is sliced, and half the staff seems to be wearing frosting, as they try to balance the economy brand paper plates and their cups of punch. I find myself leaning against the wall watching as _my_ team trades jibes with other SG teams, and non-gate personnel as well. Looks like the party is spilling out into the hall. Well... it was getting kinda cramped in here. But... this is _... nice._ Very nice. 

Okay. I'll be the first to admit that saving the world has its perks, foremost of which is having a world to come back to. Closely followed by knowing I haven't lost the respect of my peers. Maybe this isn't getting old, after all. 

**~ The End ~**

* * *

>   
>  © July 2, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *


End file.
